<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sign Sent From The Doodlesphere by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512626">A Sign Sent From The Doodlesphere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom'>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Bear Ink [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casseroles, Mama!Ink, Unexpected Pregnancy, because Dream is stronk fite me, bottom!Cross, implied bottom!Cross, top!Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bookwyrmfinallygotanaccount has a wonderful, wonderful mind. Bless their general existence.</p><p>The idea that Ink gives expecting mothers casseroles was their idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background-Errink, Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream, sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mama Bear Ink [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sign Sent From The Doodlesphere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts">BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross should have went into hiding the moment that familiar smell hit his nose hole.</p><p>That one smell….</p><p>Chicken casserole.</p><p>He should have went packing the moment that smell invaded his nose while he was in the kitchen, fixing himself some coffee. He was groggy, tired, and his mind wasn’t like Error’s super computer brain. </p><p>“H̵e̷r̵e̵ ̸c̴o̶n̷g̵r̵a̴t̸u̸l̴a̶t̵i̸o̵n̴s̷.̷”</p><p>He blinked once, and then twice at the portal that closed, leaving behind a freshly made Chicken Casserole that was sitting on the table.</p><p>“Thanks?…” he muttered looking at the chicken casserole with mild interest. It seems to be Ink’s handy work…</p><p>Before his thoughts could process what happened Dream was in the kitchen, then suddenly besides him with sparkling eyes.</p><p>“Dream? Wh-“ he hadn’t been hit with Dream’s happy aura this much in a long time. The other was still holding back, definitely, but it was clear he was really happy. Instead of getting an answer Dream pulls him into a hug, nuzzling his neck, causing Cross to laugh on top of the happiness he was feeling. “Come on you goof, what made you so happy?”</p><p>
  <i>“Casserole!”</i>
</p><p>For a moment Cross was confused, before a sudden flash of understanding settled in and he froze in the shorter skeletons arms.</p><p>Chicken Casserole.</p><p>He shakily pushed Dream away for a moment, and summoned his soul into view past his rib cage, Dream letting out excited thrills from besides him, and a whine at the loss of contact.</p><p>There, on his otherwise white soul, was a speck of gold.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He breathes in.</p><p>“Right. Casseroles.”</p><p>“We’re going to be parents!”</p><p>Then right after that happy exclamation Dream suddenly turned panic.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“Oh Void we’re going to be parents-“</b>
  </i>
</p><p>———————————————————</p><p>In the Doodlesphere, Error was cuddling against Ink after delivering the casserole. Theirs and Ink’s other children were playing around the Doodlesphere, creating, re-creating, reshaping, sometimes destroying new structures. Well, the ones that were in the Doodlesphere were at least. Those who are old enough are at that Multiversal School that Sci had opened in another Void Pocket.</p><p>It was a tradition that Ink had started doing once the Father Rotation System had settled in, and nearly the whole multiverse was aware of the children. Ink had an appreciation for those that remind him of the times he spends with his own children, and therefore an appreciation for the sight of expecting mothers. </p><p>So, as a sort of thank you gift, Ink has a tendency to make and secretly leave casseroles for them. </p><p>Error decided to do the delivery this time around.</p><p>Right on cue, a phone call came to his phone, not even glancing at the screen to see the ‘Cowphobic’ letters he pressed accept and put it against his acoustic meatus. “H̷o̵w̴ ̶i̶s̷ ̸D̸r̵e̵a̵m̵ ̶t̴a̵k̴i̵n̴g̷ ̸f̴a̸t̴h̵e̶r̶h̸o̸o̷d̸?̵”</p><p>
  <i>“You’re an absolute bastard Error.”</i>
</p><p>“T̷e̷l̷l̵ ̸m̷e̸ ̵s̷o̴m̶e̸t̶h̴i̸n̸g̵ ̸I̸ ̸d̸o̸n̸'̸t̵ ̴k̷n̷o̵w̶.̸”</p><p>
  <i>“He won’t stop hovering. And he’s worrying about the most ridiculous of things-“</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“Cross? Honey? Please I don’t want you to be alone-“</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Shit gotta go please send help you asshole.”</i>
</p><p>Before Error could retort the phone was closed.</p><p>———————————————————<br/>
(Later)<br/>
———————————————————</p><p>“Okay, so your child is fine. You’re probably going to have to deal with morning sickness unlike me when the child starts to fully develop into a soulling.” Ink had sat on the bed besides Cross, and was surprisingly calm as he explained pregnancies to Cross. “The child won’t start developing a full body until the second month, in which case you will form an ecto body to shield it…You’re a week along right now, so you don’t have to worry about cravings yet.”</p><p>All Cross could think to say was “Thank you.”</p><p>And it wasn’t just for the pregnancy 101 lesson Ink was giving him.</p><p>From outside the room came Dream’s voice. <i>“Kids please-“</i> Palette’s voice cut him off. <i>“Dad, Mom said no.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“I might die if I don’t see Cross right now.”</i>
</p><p>Stift’s blank voice answered in response.</p><p>
  <i>“Then perish.”</i>
</p><p>Cross could feel the puppy eyes coming through the door. He could feel a headache coming on. </p><p>"Stop doing the Puppy Eyes Dream!" He shouted, getting an answering whine and a pulse of unhappiness in return.</p><p>“I will make Dream read those mortal pregnancy books if it’s the last thing I do…” Ink muttered as he eyed the door sternly. “You can come to the Doodlesphere if you want.” He added to Cross.</p><p>“Thanks for the offer but.. nah, I think I will stay here.” </p><p>“Alright, offer still stands if you change your mind… I will come visit with Sci to check up on you later, capiche? Your pregnancy will definitely have a lot of differences so…” </p><p>Cross smiled tiredly at him, nodding in understanding. It had been a long day, from the shock of finding out he was pregnant, to running away from the smothering of Dream.</p><p>“So, how do you feel?” Ink asked with a clap of his hand, one eye turning into a pink star, the other turning into a green triangle. </p><p>“Terrified.” Is the immediate answer Cross can come up with.</p><p>While it was true that he and Dream didn’t use protection last time and that Dream was very… thorough… in their coupling, more intense than usual, he didn’t expect a child to form. He never saw himself as someone who could be maternal, and sure, he was good with kids, but being a mother?</p><p>That was entirely different matter. </p><p>He didn’t have instincts. He-</p><p>“You’re not alone in this.” Ink’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as cold phalanges touched his that were clenching the bed sheets. </p><p>“I can’t do this.” Cross finally choked. “I-“</p><p>“Trust me when I say this Cross, you can. I know you will be a great mom. And with time, Dream will also be a good father to your little one.” Ink was now besides him rather than in front of him on the bed, and was holding his hand. “If not me, then trust the fact that I would do anything for my own children happiness, and you and Dream, including the little one, are a part of that.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sniffed, feeling embarrassed about being emotional, “Okay. Thank you.” he said with sincerity.</p><p>A black hue appeared on Ink’s face, and the mother of many scratched his cheek letting go of the others hand “Ah, um, no need to mention it…”</p><p>Ink then finally got off the bed. “Well then, time to give Dream a lesson~” </p><p>Cross felt a shudder go through him, but found himself feeling no remorse. Dream was stressing him out with how he was constantly smothering him, it was to the point it felt like he was being caged. Being protective should have its limits!</p><p>He sighed, deciding to sleep as the terrified voice of Dream and calm but stern voice of Ink came from behind the door. </p><p>———————————————————<br/>
(An entire week later)<br/>
———————————————————</p><p>It has been an entire week since Dream had last touched Cross, trying to give him space after realizing the problem in the way he was acting. </p><p>It was torture though. He really wants to hold Cross close to him, press his forehead to the others verbetea, whisper sweet nothings and watch how the other flushes… maybe trace his spine… and do more…</p><p>But he can’t! </p><p>But what if the baby needs his magic?…</p><p>No that’s for later! Sci had said so!</p><p>Control yourself Dream control yourself….</p><p>“Dream?…” Cross’s voice came from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes Cross?” He piped up, hoping that the other didn’t know how he was trying so hard to hold himself back. </p><p>“…I was thinking… now that we have a child on board…. Could we get married?” </p><p>Dream makes the mistake of looking at Cross. He had a purple flush across his face was looking like he was fighting not to try and hide beneath the scarf. </p><p>And Dream could fawn over how cute Cross is, but he focused more on the words.</p><p>Marriage…</p><p>Almost subconsciously, he felt rejection climb the back of his throat, stopped by one fact.</p><p>Cross was carrying his child.</p><p>Dream knew for a fact, that making a child happen between monsters was not so simple. It wasn’t just a matter of compatible magic, it wasn’t a matter of the survival of a race either.</p><p>Monster children, as far as Dream was aware, could only come to be when two monsters truly loved each other.</p><p>…Cross truly loved him.</p><p>He gazed into the others eye sockets, taking in how nervous the other is, and felt something bloom in his chest.</p><p>“Yes.” He said, sincerely, conveying emotions he cannot begin to describe, and Cross flushes further, a happy smile spreading across the tallers face.</p><p>“Can I touch you?”</p><p>As an answer Cross steps closer and leans down to kiss him.</p><p>———————————————————<br/>
(Another week later)<br/>
———————————————————</p><p>“Cross? Do you know where Dream went?” Blue asked, interrupting a conversation Cross and Epic were having. Cross and Dream had invited him and few others to their house.</p><p>A mischievous smirk seemed to grace the others face. “Hold on.” He put a hand to his mouth.</p><p>“Where is future husband?!”</p><p>Almost immediately Dream had burst out of the room. “Here I am!”</p><p>Gradient began doubling over in laughter while PJ spoke “Really, is that how you’re announcing your wedding?”</p><p>“Oh! OH! I want to be the flower boy!” Palette spoke excitedly, hand raised.</p><p>“F̷i̶n̸a̶l̶l̴y̴.̶ ̴T̵h̸e̷y̶ ̷d̸i̶d̴ ̶i̵t̷.̴” Error spoke casually while his own wife/husband was doubling over in laughter besides him. </p><p>“Oh Error they’re so cute.” Ink spoke, finally managing to calm down. “The kids are going to love planning another wedding.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>